


Una caída y una tirita

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo que el título lo dice todo... Sherlock se cae y John ejerce de doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una caída y una tirita

**Author's Note:**

> No me juzguéis… Llevo una hora y media abandonada en una cafetería a la espera de que me den las llaves de mi piso nuevo.   
> Estoy demasiado contenta como para escribir algo en serio…

Sherlock, ¿Puedes dejar de subirte a los muebles?  
Sherlock... vas a romper la mesa...  
Sherlock, como se rompa la mesa te vas a hacer daño...

¡Auch!

Sé que no está bien decir "te lo dije" en estas situaciones, pero, Sherlock, te lo dije.

Jawwwn... ¡Duele!

...

Jawwwn...

¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas subiéndote por los muebles de toda la casa?

Pero dueleee...

...

¡Jawn, hay sangre! ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Tengo sangre saliendo de mi cabeza!

Sherlock, no seas ridículo, sólo es un arañazo. Los niños de guardería se quejan menos que tú cuando se raspan las rodillas...

Jawn... ¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Lestrade cuando acabamos el caso de "estuuuudio en roooosa"? (Sigo diciendo que es un nombre estúpido para un caso.)

No, no lo recuerdo, pero estoy seguro que tú sí y vas a decírmelo aunque no quiera oírlo.

Le dijiste que eras mi doctor, actúa como tal.

Sherlock, ¿eres consciente de que no tienes un trauma craneal, de que no tienes una herida mortal y de que ni si siquiera es una herida que vaya a dejar marcas? ¡Sólo es un arañazo!

¡Pero eres mi doctor!

Está bien... Jesús, por qué no me habré ido a vivir con mi hermana cuando me lo ofreció...

Porque no te llevas bien con ella, John.

Siéntate en el sofá y estate callado un rato, Sherlock, voy a por mi botiquín.

¡Auch! ¡Duele!

Sherlock. Aún no te he tocado.

Pero aún así duele.

Por el amor de dios, Sherlock, ¿quieres o no quieres que te revise la herida?

Quiero, Jawn, pero se delicado...

Delicado mis narices...

¡Escuece!

Vaya, sí que es raro. Tal vez debería ser investigado por un gran detective consultor, "el curioso caso del alcohol que escocía en las heridas".

No seas ridículo, John. Además, los nombres que les das a tus casos siguen siendo estúpidos.

No más que el hecho de que esté revisándote un arañazo, la verdad.

John, en la edad media, podías morir si se te infectaba un arañazo.

Es una suerte que no te funcione la máquina del tiempo, si no estarías en peligro mortal...  
Listo, desinfectada y sin peligros potenciales de muerte ante enfermedades medievales.

Jaaaawn... ¿No me vas a poner una tirita?

No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

¡Pero Jawn, siempre tienes que poner una tirita en las heridas!

Está bien, lo que quieras, no sé ni para que me esfuerzo en intentar discutir contigo.

Porque discutir es divertido, John, y agudiza la mente.

Sí, sí, lo que tú digas...

*Beso*

¿John?

...

¿John? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

...

¿John me has besado la frente?

Yo... Siempre les beso a mis primos pequeños en la frente cuando se hacen daño y... bueno, supongo que fue un acto reflejo, ya que te estabas comportando como un crío.

Pero te has puesto colorado.

Bien, Sherlock, ¿quién es ahora el que señala lo obvio?

Pero Jawn, yo no soy un niño, los besos en la frente no funcionan con los adultos.

Sí, ya, lo siento ¿vale?

¿Jawn?

Qué...

Con los adultos funcionan mejor los besos en la boca.

¡Sher...

*Beso*. Sí, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Deberíamos repetir más a menudo.

...

John, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado blanco. ¿John? ¡John!

Tú lo has empezado Sherlock. *Beso*. Ahora lo terminas. *Beso*. Vamos al dormitorio.

¿Sabías que en la edad media las relaciones extramatrimo...

*Beso*. Sí, creo que he encontrado la mejor forma de lograr que tengas la boca cerrada, o a menos lo suficientemente ocupada para que no hables más.

Jawn... ¿Sabes que sé hacer otras cosas interesantes con mi boca?

Joder. *Beso*. Al dormitorio. *Beso*. Ahora.


End file.
